


this fantasy-like relationship

by OutTheSoop



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ready Or Not Fusion, Angst, Blood and Injury, Comedy (?), Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Minor Character, Same-Sex Marriage, Survival Horror, Violence, a little bit, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutTheSoop/pseuds/OutTheSoop
Summary: Donghyuck prepared to join this fucked up extravagant cult called the Neo family. Turned out he didn't prepare enough.Or, a markhyuck marriage went wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched 'ready or not' and got inspired very badly. this story is a major !!spoiler!! for the people who haven't watch it because i basically follow the main plot, although some of the elements were changed for the better (or the worse) lol. also, i guarantee you this will have a happy ending (won't have my babies hurt anyway).
> 
> *unbeta-ed with a lot of cursings  


_Hide and Seek._

That's what it said, typed with times new roman font and such a dark red color over a white background that seems mimicked the way the head of this family, Johnny, grins sinisterly at him from across the table. Suddenly the priorly bustling atmosphere faltered and everybody just went silent. It's just quietness for a couple of minutes. Donghyuck doesn't understand what's so weird about this ordeal, just when he's trying to understand their whole peculiarness. Maybe yes, it was a little childish thing to do in the middle of the night, but their whole antique collection in this room itself is all but normal. Or was his sitting manner not good enough?

Back to a few hours ago, when the day seemed brighter and fun and Donghyuck thought that maybe Mark was exaggerating about his sudden pre-marriage confession (“I'll give you a choice to drop all of this thing or you'll have your life one hundred percent changed”).

He thought about that sentence over and over again while sitting and chatting with Jungwoo, apparently, Mark's older cousin that wouldn't shut up even a minute about the buffet they're eating. He's such a food fighter. Around them the air is vibrant. There are some little kids who wear decorated hats running on the front field with a nanny alongside them. Some of the family members eating by the fountain, some of them up on the balcony and enjoying the after-reception. It's all good.

So what the hell was Mark thinking?

That Donghyuck had a consideration about canceling their marriage on last minute? Or that he suspects an affair?

If it was about the people on Mark's side, Donghyuck had prepared like about years for it. Probably from the start of their relationship in high school. He knew about their reputation. The bunch of old money who's in a physical game industry much longer than Donghyuck could remember his own descent. The people who embrace their old traditions and whose main house—or manor, as Jeno, Mark's brother, said to him—is as big as his uni complex. The very exclusive people you can't find any of their social accounts on the internet. Well, Mark himself only contacts him via SMS.

Anyway, Donghyuck didn't come from a poor family, nor he is as high class as they are. But he's moderate. He tried to learn some basic manner stuff on YouTube, memorizing hundreds of the most famous brands in the world, groomed himself in some ridiculously pricey salon and spa treatment shop, and basically trying to imitate the daily life of the higher class of American society. It should be enough.

He looks over at this simple yet very elegant wedding party, with white linen over chairs and tables, silver balloons tied on pillars, rows of seafood and low glucose desserts; he could still blend into this ambiance. Even Taeyong, Mark's intimidating mom, is actually really kind and welcoming. He likes Donghyuck immediately, though sometimes he seems concerned about him. And after the exchanged vows everyone cheers loudly for their kiss. Well, maybe minus the way the oldest uncle is looking (or glaring) suspiciously at Donghyuck, he took that as a fairly positive sign.

"Earth to Donghyuck." Jungwoo stopped mid-sentence of explaining the best portion of lobster for this lunch and looks at him. "What's wrong?"

"Erm, no." He spots a bright blond hair running down the stairs with a warm smile, the love of his life. "Nothing."

Jungwoo shrugged. "If that weirdo Mark said something to you, don't worry. He's just as nervous as you."

That's what Donghyuck thinks so too.

Fast forward to the present time. Midnight meeting. Where Donghyuck holds up the card on his left hand, and a thousand pounds of burdens on his shoulders.

"So..." He looks at other eight pair of eyes surrounding the round table. 

Johnny opened his mouth to a freaking long story about the Neo origin that includes surviving, a man named Le' Sooman and deathly gambling that gave birth to this 'Hide and Seek' game. So their great-grandfather was trying to save his life when he was stranded on an unknown and dangerous island after his ship was broken and met this creature who offered him a deal through several types of game. Win to live, lose to die. Being a good strategist he was, their great-grandfather won every single game. He then succeeds in exchange it not only for his life but also for his future fortune. While telling all of this, Johnny sounds almost proud like he enjoys looking at every newcomer at their manor squirming uncomfortably on their seats after that unbelievable history. "In short, you need to hide just long enough until sunrise wherever you want around here and on the other hand we, your host, must seek you and if you're found…"

He didn't finish it. Instead, the guy who sits beside Jungwoo, Doyoung, made a gesture of throat-slitting and Donghyuck blinks several times.

"Do we explain clear enough?" Johnny raises his eyebrows. "I could show you the exact narrative of this wonderful tale from our record book, just in that shelf over there..."

"Dad, Dad," Jeno calls out. "Enough. He's still processing it."

He gets it. But still cannot believe it.

"…ar- are you trying to scare me?" He stifles a laugh. "Because this is like the typical stuff the seniors had told me back in our initiation days, and I'm not buying it."

"Oh honey, I wish so…" Taeyong sighs. Then he glanced at his side.

And Donghyuck just realized that Mark hasn't said a word since he drew out the card from the wooden box.

"Mark," he whispers. "Hey. Please tell me this is a joke."

Mark is spacing out. It needs about a few seconds to reconnect him to this current situation. Normally, Donghyuck would laugh at him but now Mark's stiff expression turned him down. He's as pale as the cupid statue at their entrance door.

"Hyuck, I'm so sorry…"

"What?"

Mark turned to the rest on the round table. "Can this… can we redo this?"

A few dissatisfactions can be heard.

"I can't believe you're saying that, Mark." Johnny gets up from the chair.

"That was never an option, young man!" Yuta, the most terrifying member of Neo finally spoke. He's Mark's uncle and the only one who never greet Donghyuck. The one he noticed glaring at him throughout the reception. He wonders if he even approves this marriage. "You'll play by the rules!"

"Please, I'm just… there has to be another way!" Mark insisted. He looks at his mom. "I can't do this."

Ignoring the puppy eye of his son, Taeyong stares down to the surface of the table and nudged Johnny.

"Man up, son. You are part of this family, therefore must respect the custom from Le' Sooman." Before Mark could reply on that, he flicks his fingers to the direction of Jeno's partner, Jaemin. "I assign you as the watchdog for tonight. Take him to the room next door."

"Where is he going?" Donghyuck asks, almost shouting.

"Mark mustn't participate neither help you in any way. Jaemin."

"But I want to hunt too!" Jaemin complains.

Johnny sends him a firm glare and he shuts up. Jeno pats his back as he starts his way to Mark. He hauls him up. "C'mon dude."

"Wait," Mark gripped Donghyuck's shoulder and planted a kiss on his cheek. Then murmuring softly to his ear. _Meet me in my room._

He and Jaemin get out of the reading room and Donghyuck remembers Mark's odd confession from this afternoon.

He had a choice.

A grin creeping again to Johnny's face. "Shall we begin?"

__


	2. Chapter 2

Donghyuck recalls his first encounter with Mark: a popular but shy boy who showcased such an amazing guitar performance at their music class. He was amazed so much by it he asked Mark to let him sing to it for that semester's project and that's when they became close. During those practices and hanging out after school Donghyuck found the comfort in his company. He finally confessed. The first thing Mark said was, "I'm not sure I deserve you."

And being sixteen and in love, Donghyuck thought Mark was just trying to be humble. A caring, kind, loving, and basically just perfect Mark was making him feels like it should be the opposite. That maybe Donghyuck shouldn't ask for more than a pure friendship. 

In the end, when both of them—especially Mark—come to terms that their life actually gravitates toward each other, they tied the knot. Graduating high school, they made a promise to stay together and wait for Donghyuck to finish his degree. While Mark already had his life lining out in front of him because of his family. Sounds impossible, much more to Mark's occasional hesitation. But Donghyuck is certain. He has faith in it, regardless of what some of the Neo members' called as gold-digging. He wanted to shout to them that his focus is Mark, and Mark only. It doesn't matter if Mark is broke or loaded, feelings and life worth are two different unrelated things. 

Last year he's finally done with university and Mark was the one who proposed to him. A beautiful golden ring with a dice shaped diamond. He's so grateful for his life at this period of time, so enriched with the pre-wedding plan. Except he imagined his first night under Mark, under his warm body temperature, not inside one of the lower cabinets in his room, body curled up to the size of a suitcase. 

Stupid royal Americans with their stupid games, he thought, rubbing the emblazoned gems on his ring finger. 

When Johnny gleefully counted down from ten, Donghyuck ran out to find a hiding spot that this family (who lives here everyday) wouldn't find. What a surprise, he can't think of any. A person who just step inside the Neo manor just now. So he went to the only place he could think of, the one Mark mentioned to him. Mark's room. He doesn't even understand how would Mark get out of the place that Jaemin guards and get to this place. Jaemin seemed quite upset because of his undesired role, and when Donghyuck went past him by the two-handled doors that lead to the playroom where Mark is, he eyed him very sharply. Like an eagle to a prey.

He sighs, struggling with his position. 

Then steps come shuffling inside the room. Donghyuck slowly pushing the cabinet's door open and expecting to see a bright eye with pretty curved eyebrows, but then noticed a dark long dress walking carefully on the threshold of the room. Definitely not Mark. 

Maybe a member of Neo, but the white laces under the hem of her dress indicates of a servant. He remembers her from the front field earlier this afternoon. She looks inside the room and calls out for Jisung, probably one of the little kids. Donghyuck thought about coming out, what even their purpose here except serving the hosts and guests? They aren't in the game. 

He pushed it again but suddenly there's a loud bang and a sound of something big falling onto the carpet. He jerked back on reflex. 

"Shit!" Somebody shouted outside. "Fucking hell, Jungwoo, were you blind?!"

A groan. "Oh, no. I didn't mean to…. I thought it was him…"

"Definitely blind. Who would be confused between a maid's gown and that silly tailored tuxedo? Only a fucking addict!"

"I'm so sorry…" This must be Jungwoo.

Donghyuck shifts as he heard the other person that's with Jungwoo nags him. Complaining about his lack of responsibility and how much he uses drugs to the point where he harms people around him. There's a line of openings at the corner of the cabinet and Donghyuck is trying to peek from it. He leans in carefully and found the sight of two people crowding a body on the floor. That's Jungwoo and Doyoung, both holding a gun. And the maid from before. Blood gushing out from her head and mouth, but Donghyuck can see that her body is still kind of twitching. Mouth full of red liquid as she's struggling to grasp her last breath. 

He gasps and closes his mouth with his trembling hand. 

Fortunately, neither of them is aware of him as other people coming in. "We heard a shot." Johnny. 

"Did you guys got him?" Taeyong said before realizing the body and stepped back. "Holy…"

"It was an accident!" Jungwoo holds his hands up. 

Doyoung just shakes his head. "No, you fucking idiot, you saw her!"

"What's the point? She's dead!"

"Yeah, and we gotta find another pretty one who could deal easily with those two little brats! Would you calculate the odds? One in a million!" Doyoung probably has seen so much of Jungwoo's antics to have this rage. "Oh wait, you're a fool who can't even count your own money."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jungwoo starts to sob. 

Taeyong comes between them and shushing softly. "Okay, stop you two."

Johnny was pacing back and forth and at the moment finally, let out a sigh. "Alright, let's deal with this later. Now help me put her on the barn." He holds the ankle of her legs and gestured towards Doyoung, and the guy moved to her head (although still looked pissed). “We gotta keep quiet or that boy would know where we are, understood? Gonna be much harder to find him because I know for sure that boy is slick.” They both left the room, dragging the corpse, without so much fuss and Taeyong—who comforted Jungwoo with an arm around his shoulder—followed after with him.

Inside the cabinet, Donghyuck feels like he couldn't breathe. He can see the bloodstain on the carpet and his mind went blank. He just witnessed a murder. They ain't kidding about catching him and killing him. And the fact that even Jungwoo, who was talking and joking with him had the guts to pull a trigger from a gun. To kill him. He closes his eyes, trying to make his mind clear, and fail. 

This wasn't what he had in mind when Mark said his life is going to change one hundred percent.

He took a deep breath and opened the cabinet carefully. 

That's when somebody walks in and he almost jumped back in before he saw who it is. 

"Mark…"

And he did jump, weakly, but towards Mark, who opens his arms widely. Donghyuck embraces him and realized he is still trembling. 

"They—they killed… I'm so scared…"

"Donghyuck," Mark said, voice much calmer but a sense of jittery is still there. "Donghyuck, baby. I'm so sorry, I'm always against this I swear to God. Fuck, I thought that was you getting shot."

"I don't want to die…"

Tears are running down on his face and Donghyuck wanted to take as much warmth from the other body but Mark pulled out. "I wouldn't want you to, babe." He looks at him in a way that makes Donghyuck feel sadder. Mark wipes away a (disgusting) snot from under his nose. "You're gonna be alright."

"What can we do now?" He asks. 

"Listen." Mark holds his hand. "Just follow my lead, and we'll get you outta here."

  
—

He lost him. He definitely lost him. 

Jaemin was just fetching his cigarette from his bag in the reading room, just for a second because he knew what Mark stored in mind for he heard him whispering to Donghyuck's ear back then but Jaemin craved what he always called fumed appetizer before the early breakfast of the day or he'll feel foul. And when he gets back into the playroom, where every boardgame the Neo family had produced was placed, no one was there. Not more than thirty minutes since the game had started.

He curses under his breath and made a turnover. Jeno is leaning on the doorway. 

"Why aren't you with the others?"

Jeno shrugged. "Figured you'll need some help."

"Yeah, he's gone." Jaemin walks past him. 

"What?" Jeno looks at him in disbelief.

"Johnny knew that I suck at being a chaperone, for fuck's sake. Does he not trust me roaming this place or something? As if I'm a brat?"

Jeno sighs. "You know how he is."

"But I've been training myself for a specific situation." This specific situation. Flashback to early January where he started to sign up for shooting class and intermediate archery lessons just after he found out his in-law met someone. Not that he's deliberately registered to something for killing, but he just like the idea of a purposeful life. Or that just shows how ambitious he is on becoming the Neo, to be acknowledged by the Neos. Alas, those people he looks up to always give him side-eye. Jaemin then asks where the hell is his designated weapon and Jeno, who's got a mildly vintage golden crossbow (slow to use but effective), hands over a freaking practice dagger to him. "The fuck? Of all the weapons you guys have…" He snorts. "Johnny definitely has resentment on me."

"No," Jeno said. "I'm the one who chose that."

Now Jaemin looks at him, completely bemused.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself."

"That's cute, Jenojam," Jaemin said as he pinches the other guy's cheek. He then stabs one of the cushions that's lying on the couch on the hallway with the dagger and makes a way to their safebox of weapons. "But I want my bad girl, and I want her big. Also, I'm a pro. I won't hurt myself."

"Sure." Jeno follows him. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" Even though Jaemin is tall, approximately five centimeters taller than Jeno, he tip-toes for the shelf because the best weapons are always on the top. After he hopped, his hand found the grip of the double barrel shotgun. "Mark must have gone upstairs."

Just when he said that an explosion can be heard one floor above. And then a ruckus followed.

They look at each other. 

"Do you think…?"

Jaemin shakes his head. "I'm not sure. The night barely started. I mean, if it is then they hit the jackpot."

"He really loves Donghyuck," Jeno stated.

Jaemin sees the anxiety in Jeno's face. He touches the edge of his jaw, a place where stubbles grow. Jaemin understands how Mark meant to Jeno, they're always with each other since they were little. Mark as a big brother who practically played as a shield for him. Jeno worries about a lot of things, but this one is harder on him than it is to everyone else. Also, looking at the harsh rundown of their history, their own parents gotta be more used to this. Always so ready for hunting, even though most of the time Taeyong gave away some nice and caring gestures to the newcomers of the family, just like how he did to him a few years back. "So we need to find your brother and keep him away from his lover." He slings the shotgun over his shoulder and lights up his cigarette. "Let's go.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so bad at updating :(( i'm sorry :((


End file.
